pirkopediafandomcom-20200214-history
P-Fleet sled class
The P-Fleet space sleds are small transport ships used for short-distance travel between starships, space-stations, or a planet's surface. They are also used as a means of evacuation in the event of a starship's or space-station's destruction. Description The space sleds are small starships, somewhat bigger than an Earth minibus. The interior is primarily used for transport of personnel, and therefore is outfitted with several seats located on the sides. The front part of the sleds features a control panel and two seats, presumably for two pilots, although one pilot is generally enough. The comms and weapon controls are located on the same panel. In general, the sleds can sit 14 people (including the pilot), but also have enough space for several standing passengers. Sometimes the sleds are used for transport of hazardous materials or as fighter-ships - the latter, by inexperienced captains. The weapon system consists of one or two weak twinklers that are generally inadequate for combat, unless the shooter knows what he or she is doing. On the exterior, there is one shove engine on the aft side of the sled, and a twist-core on the inside, for long-distance travel. The sled seen in episode 5 had a different design, closer to that of the alternate timeline. Alternate timeline The sleds of Pirk's Empire had two shove-engines located on their lower left and right sides. Thus, the entrance was located in the aft side of the sleds. Aside from this, and a different appearance, the sleds were pretty much the same. Notable use * After the Battle of Fibula Sector, the surviving crew of the USS Kickstart made their way back to a P-Fleet space station abord several sleds. * Right after the Kickstart's destruction, Pirk used one sled to chase Fukov's, but at the time they got to the P-Fleet station, they were aboard the same sled. This suggests that Pirk actually caught Fukov's sled and destroyed it. * The Kickstart's crew used a space sled to land on the surface of a Romuclan-controlled planet in the Vega system and conduct surveillance. The sled's twist-core was badly damaged and had to be frozen in order to prevent its explosion. The very same sled was used to dispose of a Romuclan Warturkey under the pretense of transporting the Kickstar's captain aboard, ending the Battle of Gamma Sector. * During the same battle, captain Hummer attempted to use several sleds as fighters against the invading Romuclans. * A space sled was used by Info and sergeant Humanshield to retrieve the Zarquon scepter from the planet Turhala. * A space sled was used by Info and lieutenant Goner to get aboard a Korg box in order to upload a computer virus into its mainframe. * Several space sleds were used by Pirk and Russian president Ulyanov during their conquest of Earth. * Several space sleds were used by crewmembers of P-Fleet for transportation onto Babel 13, including Emperor Pirk himself. Some were used to escape the station later. * One space sled was used by captain Stöcklin to get aboard his ship the CPP Twist-1. Trivia * Unlike the P-Fleet cruisers that were built as cheaply as possible, the sleds were considered expensive, and were therefore valued. Seen In * Star Wreck 2: The Old Shit * Star Wreck 3: Wrath of the Romuclans * Star Wreck IV: The Kilpailu * Star Wreck V: Lost Contact * Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning * Star Wreck 2π: Full Twist, Now! * Star Wreck Roleplaying Game (mentioned only) Gallery Sled1.jpg|As seen in Star Wreck 2 Sled3.jpg|As seen in Star Wreck 3 and 4 Sled4.jpg|As seen in Lost Contact Sled.jpg|As seen in In the Pirkinning Category:Starships Category:P-Fleet starships